You're Going Down
by nursehelena
Summary: Skwisgaar's getting desperate, after two months in the Dethsub. Toki finds himself in a position to take advantage of that. Coda fic to Going Downklok (4x9).


Their doctor warned them they might experience withdrawal, hallucinations, sexual nightmares, and gender issues, but Skwisgaar wrote it off as asinine. They'd spent months at a time in the Dethsub before, at times with a dry supply of women, so they could manage just fine on their own.

"Hey Skwisgaar." Nathan bent into his line of sight, from where he spotted the Swede during lifting weights. "Is it just me, or is there something off about Toki, lately? I can't put my finger on it, but he's acting really weird."

"Ja." Skwisgaar strained to return the barbell to a position of rest. With that and a grunt of effort, he sat up on the bench. It didn't seem to matter if he towelled off or not—it was too damn hot and stuffy for it to make him feel the slightest bit better.

"Like, how's he so happy down here?" Nathan wiped sweat from his brow. "I can't even think right now. It's like my brain's weighed down by all the—you know—that I haven't—you know."

"Once we gets de album done, just t'ink about all de wimmins waiting for us up dere." Skwisgaar flexed his arm, to see if he could mark any difference in previously undefined muscles. "A millions billions of dem, readies to be fucked."

"How're _you_ doing with all this? Figured you'd be the most fucked up out of all us."

"Ams mind over matters. I t'inks about what I ams going to do when I gets back to Mordhaus, and it make me feels better for a while."

"Wish that would work for _me_. If I try that I just get a boner and then it's ten times worse."

"You gots to have self-controls. Just relax."

"How can I relax? This is horrible! Why couldn't we bring women down this time? I'm so backed up I can't even remember."

"Security risks. You ams lucky nobody else haves a working head rights now, because ams _your_ fault. If you woulds quit dating crazy ladies, den maybe Charles wouldn't t'ink one of dem could hort us."

"Hey, fuck you—"

"Hellos!" They looked up. Toki had rolled into the gym, hair still up in a ponytail and clothes shrunken by error. "I's gathering up laundries from everyone, does you guys have anything you wants me to wash?"

"Depends, you gonna fuck it up like you did _yours?_"

Toki tsked, hand on his hip. "Nathans, I has learneds my lessons. Dids you want me to wash your clothes or you goings to keep wearing the same sweaty things?"

Grumbling, Nathan tossed his shirt in Toki's direction, then his pants. Skwisgaar stood with exclaimed protest when he hooked his thumbs in his underwear. "Hey, leaves dose on! You t'inks I want to looks up when you spottings me and see dat?"

"What am I supposed to do, _not_ clean my underwear?"

"You coulds at least go gets a new pair before you shows to everyone your dick!" Skwisgaar huffed. Arms crossed, he passed Toki on the way to the exit. "I amn't sufferings all de blood gone from my heads, so I goes and gets new clothes on and brings my dirty ones to you."

The Swede kept his head far enough above water to realize being exposed to someone else's junk—male or female, friend or stranger—would turn his mind in similar direction as Nathan's. Just the prospect of seeing someone other than himself naked sped his breath into a light pant. Shame didn't stop him from palming an erection through his jeans, when safe in his room. Skwisgaar's brain screamed for him to stop, for this could only end in disappointment. He kept on, regardless. Nice as it felt, that plateaued after a few minutes. A growl of frustration landed his head in his hands. Now, not only did he have to will away another boner, but he'd suffer a fresh stint of blue balls.

Cringing once that all settled into place, he made his way to the laundry area. Toki hadn't finished his rounds yet. Skwisgaar dropped his basket next to what looked like Murderface's, then turned to leave. Resting his hand on one of the machines gave him a sudden, desperate idea. Unfortunately, sitting on one of the dryers did absolutely no good. Just like palming himself, vibration only teased.

Tears came with little to no prompt, these days. The toiling machine he slumped down against only tantalized him further. Forehead against his knees, he let it all out. At least this was _some_ form of release.

The racket of wheels came to a halt in the doorway. "Skwisgaar? What's you doing, sitting on the floor?"

Frozen, the blond stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. "I gots—I gots lint in my eye, or some shits."

Toki didn't budge. "You cryings?"

"No, I amn'ts cryings, is lint!"

"Must be one hells a piece of lint. You broughts your clothes?"

"Overs dere." Skwisgaar tucked his toes in as the Norwegian glided past. Looking up proved to be a mistake; one glimpse of bare skin and Skwisgaar's already-reemerging boner moved completely beyond his control. He couldn't stand up now, without the rhythm guitarist noticing. Only torturing himself further, Skwisgaar grit his teeth and let his gaze bore into Toki's toned backside.

"What's you cryings about, anyway?" The Norwegian reminded Skwisgaar that indeed two people occupied the room.

"Uhh. . ." The Swede looked away. "How abouts I ask _you_ somet'ing. How de hell ams you keepings it toget'er, down here? Dis has beens not'ing but _torture_."

"I keeps busy, mostly."

"We all does, wit' recordings. What you means?"

Toki shrugged. "Maybes I can handle more than you guys."

"Huh! You tellings me you hasn'ts been fuckeds up at _all_, during dis?"

"I beens taking your advice. Minds over matter. Why you havings a hard time, now? You was fine, backs in the gym."

"Fucks!" Skwisgaar ran his fingers through his hair as panic replaced sweat in seeping out his pores. How many more months of this would he need to endure? With each second passing so painfully, every moment doubled in length. Desperate, the Swede looked over at the other man again. The sight of him bent over, throwing clothes into the washer, caused a throb to wrack his entire body. "Toki, you gots to help me out."

"Helps you out?" Toki's ponytail fell over the shoulder opposite when he raised an eyebrow at his counterpart. With a huff, he leaned against the detergent vending machine. "Does I _look_ like someone thats would do that?"

"You looks like someone I _wish_ woulds," Skwisgaar mumbled. "Come ons, at least _t'ink_ abouts it! Just puts my dick in your mouth for _two seconds_. Ams all it would take!"

"Ha! You wants that, go ask someone else. Toki isn't sucking _no one's_ dick, just because he's the youngest!"

"Dere _amn'ts_ no one else, Toki! Don'ts you t'ink I woulds has found dem, by now?" Skwisgaar worked his bottom lip. "Names your price. I gives you anyt'ing. How abouts a couple solos?"

"You woulds just go backs on that, as soon as I dids anything."

"No I wouldn'ts. I promise."

"That isn'ts worth anything to me. Besides, I nots exactly thinking about solos, rights now." A different angle altered the shadows of Toki's crotch. Perhaps, like Skwisgaar, losing his cool was only one inappropriate thought away. "If I agrees to this, I woulds have to get what I wants first."

"How does I know dat _you_ woulds keep your word?"

"Because Toki's more honourables, than you." The Norwegian skated in front of the Swede. "Gots to say though, it nice to sees _you_ beg, for a change."

A plunge of Skwisgaar's stomach accompanied this conversation's grim new direction. He should've known he'd need to give in order to get. However, Toki slapped his hands away when he reached for the band of his underwear.

"That isn'ts what I meant."

"Whats you want, den?"

"You goings to let me fuck you."

And Skwisgaar thought rejection was embarrassing! His mouth fell open. "How ams dat evens fair? You fucks me, and all I gets for it ams a blow job?"

Toki inspected his fingernails, cheeks pinched the way they usually did when the Norwegian suppressed a smirk. "Is a shames, I mean. . .you might has almost got your dick sucked."

"Blow jobs for a blow job. Ams fair. I'll stills go forst." As part of bargaining, the Swede would budge that much.

"Ehh, that's okay. I'll just waits until we go home, before I gets laid. Wowie, thinks about all the goils, naked on your bed, askings to be fucked untils you gots no jizz left. . ."

Skwisgaar bit down hard enough on the inside of his lip to draw a metallic taste. He saw from a mile away what Toki did, but even then it fucking worked. Deflating, the pain of inner turmoil arched the Swede's brow and spine. "Okay. I does it."

"Goods." Toki pat him on the head, not unlike a dog. "Go gets washed up. You stink. We'll meets in my room."

Somewhere between shock and relief, Skwisgaar departed Laundry as soon as he could make a run without Toki seeing his boner. Any of the klokateers he met in the corridor, out of habit and respect, ignored it as well. He couldn't really think about getting fucked, eager as he was to rid himself of tightly coiled need. It required consideration, though; if his ass was about to get fucked out—even if Toki only lasted two minutes—he needed to ready himself.

No stranger to objects in his ass, at least Skwisgaar's body could be worked on short notice to accommodate a dick. Giving up anal virginity seemed cheap and sudden, especially considering who he handed it over _to_. The Swede refused to let Toki know that. After cleaning up from his gym session and washing his hair, he took a careful seat against the shower wall with the bar of soap by his side. Mere breach of long-tense muscle fluttered his eyelashes. Working up quickly to two fingers curled his toes against the porcelain. He fingered himself until pain shot through his wrist. If he wasn't careful, he'd land a second round of scolding from Roy Cornickelson and the doctor. Then the other guys would get on his case about putting off their prospective ascent that much longer.

What a stupid situation to get into. Skwisgaar hoped Charles was happy, forcing his boys to fuck one another for some semblance of relief. A third finger necessitated steadied breath. Never before did the blond attempt so much, and trying to rush didn't help. He needed to re-lather with soap several times before managing a trio of first knuckles. Breathe. Bear down. A little more would give.

The pressure brought his cock up against his stomach in form of a tap. Only when he felt whorishly loose would he consider himself ready. Second knuckle deep, he rubbed his thumb over aching balls. If only this could do it, for him. Sometimes the amount he fucked around struck against him.

He primped in the mirror while waiting for his latest reaction to fall back to the wayside. Maybe it was just Toki, but Skwisgaar wouldn't compromise his composure. Only after clipping his nails, combing his hair, and moisturizing his skin did he consider just how much the Norwegian might enjoy the challenge.

Oh well.

Contrasting his care, Skwisgaar threw on a black, sleeveless shirt and the thinnest pair of sweatpants he owned. Unsure if Toki had any, he threw the bottle of lube he'd packed into his pocket. Thank god he still had enough, after fucking his hand so many times.

His uncertainty returned. The price he paid to get his dick sucked was truly too big. Stupid Toki. Did he know Skwisgaar enough to realize nothing would stop him from getting that? Thankful Toki hadn't erected more hoops for the Swede to jump through, the blond took a deep breath and swallowed his pride as he lifted his knuckles to knock on the Norwegian's door.

"Is unlocked."

At least if Toki let him in, Skwisgaar could feign lack of initiative. The Norwegian laid out on his stomach, hair lanky and wet, with only a towel keeping him decent. He pored over a comic book with his feet up in the air.

"Makes yourself comfy, wherevers."

Skwisgaar cleared his throat, back against the door. "I woulds rather get dis over wit'."

"Typicals."

No further advance from Toki turned the Swede awkward. He hovered by the entrance and mindlessly fingered the lube bottle through his pants' material. "Thoughts you woulds t'ink de same."

"Lets me savour this a littles while longer. I's going to fuck Skwisgaar Skwigelf. I bets not many peoples get to say that, huh?"

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes. "I ams pretty fuckings desperate."

"Oh, you broughts your attitude withs you? We cans wait a bit longers, if you like."

"Ams you savourings or gloatings? Whichever it ams, gets it over wit'. I don'ts got all days, you know. I got solos to writes."

"Maybes if you was concerned about time, you shoulds has hurrieds up in gettings here."

"Fucks you."

Toki let out a long sigh. "If you stallings because you got second thoughts, we don'ts has to do anything."

Skwisgaar kept his mouth shut. No way would he yield to begging again. His eyes widened though, when Toki waved him off.

"Go ons, leave. You's wasting my times." The Norwegian looked up from his book when Skwisgaar didn't budge. "I said gets out."

"No."

"Then lets me make this clear to you, Skwigelf: you cames to Toki, nots the other way around. You wants your dick sucked, you's going to earns it. Now come sits on your knees." A hand met Skwisgaar's chest when he tried to gain access to the bed. "Oh no, you hasn'ts earned that yet. On the floors."

"Then be more specifiks." It took an ungodly amount of will to bend down. Uncomfortably situated, Skwisgaar stared at the floor. Toki shifted, tossing the comic book onto the bedside table, but earned no visual attention from the older man. In his peripheral vision, Skwisgaar noted that Toki now sat on the edge of his bed.

"Tells me then if this isn't specifics enough to your slow brain. Repeats after me: I wants you to fuck me."

"What? I amn't—"

"The door's right behinds you, whenever you's decideds you hads enough."

Exhaling through his nose, Skwisgaar mumbled the words under his breath.

"Very goods, now likes you mean it. And looks me in the eye when you does."

At least the Swede's pained expression could be read as the result of sexual deprivation. In a sense too, it was true; there really wasn't much Skwisgaar wouldn't do right now to have his dick past someone's—_anyone's_—lips. He'd already come _this_ far. "I. . .I wants you to fucks me."

"Cool. So, because you haves been so lippys when Toki is only tryings to do you a favour, he's going to ups the ante on your parts. Gets undressed."

Skwisgaar didn't budge. "Whats you mean, by dat?"

"You asks anymore questions, and I'll shoves you out the door myself. I saids _get undressed_."

As though held by magnets, the Swede pried himself off the floor. "You don'ts got to be so bossy."

"Apparentlies I does. You's shits for listenings."

"You aren'ts exactly inspirings me to wants to."

"And yet, remarkablies, you's still heres."

Skwisgaar shot him a stink-eye after pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it on top of the dresser before extracting the lube. "Heres."

"Ja, thanks. Now offs with the pants."

Even though the room sat around eighty-five degrees in temperature, Skwisgaar rubbed his arms as though cold when he stood naked in front of the other man. Increasing his sense of violation, Toki inspected him with a finger to his chin. The Swede tensed and bucked forward when fingers slid into his crack.

"What, you wants me to fucks you without seeings what I up against?"

"Ams fine. I. . .alreadies took care of it."

"How disappointings. I don'ts recall instructings you to." Toki tsked. "Tells me what you did."

"I already saids. I tooks care of it," Skwisgaar repeated.

"I don'ts hear any detail."

"Why you wants to hear _dat?_" The Swede sighed when Toki smirked. "Fine. I. . .fingereds myself."

"Must be quites a sight. Go ons, I wants to see." Toki held the lube back.

"No! Just fucks me and gets it over wit', Toki! Why I gots to answer all dese quetskins? Is stupids! Is too much—!"

A slap stunted his mind. "Then gets out. I coulds be doing something fun, rights now. If you don'ts want to plays by Toki's rules, then you don'ts get to plays at all. So you eithers do as I say, or goes back to nots getting laid."

Cheeks burning and gaze averted, Skwisgaar snatched the bottle from the younger man and beelined for the bed. Anger stormed about rawly in his chest, but he was more mad for the fact that being treated like this by someone he considered inferior heated his blood. Torn as he felt, it was good to be back in the sack.

Pretending no one else was here made it easier. Toki stayed quiet enough, at least. With his fingers slicked, Skwisgaar buried his face in the blankets as he reached back for his hole. Actually, he'd rather Toki said or did something. At least if the other man got something out of this, it wouldn't be so humiliating. All that happened so far here was Toki took advantage of his overpowering sexual needs. He didn't think he'd be relieved when equally calloused fingertips skimmed over his hips.

"Stops." While Skwisgaar passively-aggressively wiped his fingers on the Norwegian's comforter, plastic crinkled behind. Following that, the lube cap popped open again. Unsure how hard Toki planned on taking him, Skwisgaar preemptively balled up some of the blanket to bite down on. He squeezed his eyes shut when the younger man pressed at his ass.

Fucking Odin, the things he did for an orgasm.

Toki went as easy as he could, short of not gaining entrance, but the Swede still trembled from too much pressure. He never empathized with the feeling of being split open, although the burning made it a definite possibility. It took every iota of self-control not to tense up or pull forward. He liked it the same way he enjoyed fingering himself; fullness somewhere so forbidden pulled the corners of his lips upward into a makeshift smirk. Of course, Toki could never know _any_ of that.

"Nnn. . ." Toki's nails dug into Skwisgaar's waist. "Ugh. _Fucks_."

"Ams you alreadies done?" The Swede shot over his shoulder. Sure enough, the younger man softened inside him. "Whats de hell? All dis for _dat?_ Does you haves _any_ idea how longs I tooks to gets ready? And for whats, you don'ts even last five fucking seconds!"

"Shuts up. It beens a while for me, toos." As soon as Toki vacated his body, Skwisgaar dropped down onto his side. He pulled a face when throbbing ache passed through the afflicted muscles. "Whatever. Sucks my dick so I can gets out of here."

"Coulds you give me a fuckings minute?" Toki leaned back where he sat, expression calm. The used condom situated unceremoniously in the middle of the floor.

"Well?" Skwisgaar asked when, after his breath evened out, Toki still did nothing.

"Hardly counts."

"_What?_ What you means by dat, of _course_ it counts!" The Swede snarled. "You fucks me den you blows me, dat was de deal!

"I can'ts _believe_ you! You saids you wouldn'ts go back on your word! You _saids_, Toki!"

"Relax." Toki waved him off. "I nots going back on it. You still owes me, for the lip you gives when you first cames here."

"Whats de hell you talkings about? I don'ts owe you _not'ing!_ You sucks my dick, ands den I ams fucking leavings!"

"If you wants your dick sucked, you'll shuts the fuck up. Toki gots what he wanteds, and if you's going to rush him, then you can still gets kicked out."

"Dis ams _bullshit_."

"And whats choice you gots but to goes along?"

The epicentre for thrumming blood in Skwisgaar's body twitched beneath the piece of blanket he used for decency. Unable to suppress his sneer, Skwisgaar swallowed as much pride as was necessary. "What you wants me to do, den?"

Toki smiled. "Lays down on your back."

Although Toki already saw everything, Skwisgaar harboured reservations toward exposing himself. This was exactly as he feared. But Toki was right—all he could do now was hold onto the hope that the Norwegian would eventually fulfill his promise. Whatever the younger man had in store for him, getting his ass invaded would've been for nothing if he left now.

However, when Toki returned to the bed with a bundle of rope, Skwisgaar's eyes widened. "Uh, no ways does I trust you enoughs to tie me down."

"Too bads, this was more for you thans me."

Skwisgaar called bullshit, but the smile Toki maintained seemed innocent enough. Pretty much totally unsure, the Swede lifted his wrists up toward the headboard. "Just be careful. My wrists am fucked up enough as dem am."

"Ja, ja, Toki knows how to ties people up," the Norwegian dismissed his concern. "You don'ts got to tells me what to does."

Wondering when the hell _that_ happened, Skwisgaar waited for rope burn or something of the like to scorch his skin. When Toki stepped back, it struck the Swede again just how helpless he'd left himself in this entire affair. Now that he had no ability to get up and leave, what choice did he have but to trust that Toki would get him off without causing hurt in the process? "I hopes you knows what you doings."

"Remembers back in the laundry room, when we was talkings about begging?"

Skwisgaar's eyes widened when Toki turned for the door. "Hold on, don'ts go. You can'ts leave me here like dis! Toki!"

"Relax!" The Norwegian grabbed his abandoned hair tie from the dresser top. "I never saids I was going somewhere, sheesh. But I acksknowledge that you startings to behave the way I wants you to."

"So you goings to suck me off, right?"

"Nots yet."

Skwisgaar's lips fell apart when Toki bent down over his chest to tongue his nipple. Okay, he could get behind this. An expansion of need almost caused him to forego his assertion to remain stone silent. Other than his cum spilling over into Toki's mouth, he hadn't intended at all to display any enjoyment. While he still didn't make a peep as Toki smacked his lips about the sensitive bud, the ropes strained and his head pressed more into the pillow.

"Don'ts take much to shuts you up, does it?" Toki rubbed Skwisgaar's inner thigh.

"I. . ."

The Norwegian blew where his mouth previously laid. "What, now you gots nothing to say, all of a sudden?"

Apparently not; Skwisgaar's mind went pleasantly blank as his body fell prey to whatever Toki wished for next. Lack of control allowed for hands and mouth to explore to their content. However, none of it landed near Skwisgaar's cock.

"If I wasn'ts already so close," Skwisgaar's voice turned softer, deeper, "I would says you ams trying to edge me."

"Pretties much. You's a lot more tolerables to be around, likes this." Toki nibbled his knee. "Honestlies, I's just waitings to get hard again. I don'ts consider what happeneds before a fuck. You owes me that."

Skwisgaar didn't agree with Toki's sense of entitlement, but failed to argue. Now that he finally got something out of the deal, it was impossible _not_ to go along. In fact, with his skin humming thanks to ministrations he previously wrote Toki off as incapable of performing, he actually _wanted_ to give this a second attempt.

Plastic crinkled again when Toki opened a second condom, then the Norwegian chuckled as Skwisgaar opened his legs. "What, you thinks I goings to go nice on you? What has you _ever_ dones to deserve that?"

The Swede hesitated before trying to press his knees back together. A muscle spasmed when, as Toki pushed his legs back open, Skwisgaar resisted. "You can'ts treat me dis way. If I don'ts want you to fucks me, den you has to—"

Skwisgaar's eyes widened as Toki's hand clamped over his mouth. As suddenly as in the laundry room, tears welled up therein. A laugh countered his fear. "Just because you's a piece of meat rights now don'ts mean I goings to harm you. Sheesh, gives to Toki some credits."

A cry died against Toki's palm as he pushed for the second time into Skwisgaar. It still hurt, but a single, teasing stroke of his cock erased it nearly immediately. Fucked open, Skwisgaar used the opportunity of being filled to measure the wreckage committed against him. He certainly felt like a piece of meat, and after years of pushing this man's buttons a sense of justice rose just as steadily within _him_. Every thrust ground him into the mattress and sent a shockwave up toward his head. Maybe Toki intended for this as revenge for everything Skwisgaar ever did to slight him, but the Swede considered it fuel. The friction between them needed to slip more frequently. However, as the movements against him grew more erratic and the brow hovering above him furrowed, Skwisgaar had to question Toki's intentions again.

That condom landed beside its predecessor, and Toki wordlessly flipped Skwisgaar onto his stomach. The Swede did his best not to let his restraints tighten, but that left his mind as a flat hand collided with his ass.

"You've been so bads, over the years," Toki needlessly informed him. "I can'ts think of a single person that needs this more. Dids your mom never do this? Is thats what makes you _so_ insufferables?"

Skwisgaar grinned, face pressed into the blanket. For having not cum yet and for his core to ache again, he loved this _way_ too much. He moaned, no longer shy about admitting what turned him on. That earned a heavier impact. "Odin Toki, where ams dis coming from?"

"You gets a spanking for every times you was an asshole to me."

"We ams goings to be here for a longs time."

"So be its."

Surely short of that grand number, Toki relented back into nicer treatment—depending on how Skwisgaar interpreted it. If the Norwegian still didn't intend to get him off, a tongue probing at his asshole was merely the next form of torture. True or not, Skwisgaar gasped. "Oh my fuckings _god_. . ."

"You goings to flip over again, now," Toki informed him when he'd had enough. Completely flushed and with his internal temperature higher than he could ever remember, Skwisgaar shifted pliantly in accordance. He forgot to tense when fingers pushed inside him, subsequently pressing up against his prostate. "I knows, as soon as I does this, you's going to be backs to your normal dick self. So I goings to say this now: has been funs."

The smallest amount of suction cracked all of Skwisgaar's toes and pulled a groan deep from his chest. After all the build-up, both from the general atmosphere of the submarine and Toki's individual infliction, this particular release refused to end. Even after Toki spit it all into his towel, Skwisgaar still tried to fuck his fingers. He made a pitiful noise when they were removed.

In blissful aftermath, he barely registered his restraints coming loose. Toki redressed on the other side of the room. When Skwisgaar's orgasm receded, they stared awkwardly at each other.

"Huh. . .wells. Guess I oughts to go." The Swede swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm shore you gots your own t'ing to attends to."

"Ja."

Extinct need allowed for a clearer mind. Could he really ever intentionally push Toki far enough in future to land them here again? It didn't seem like a good idea right now, but he'd leave his mind open to a rain check.

"Hey, Skwisgaar?"

The Swede turned back at the door. "Ja?"

"I'll comes by later, with your clothes. They shoulds be done, by now."

"T'anks you." A faint smile conveyed gratitude for more than just that, of which Toki returned. "Oh, and ah. . .ams probablies best we don'ts menskin dis to anyones. Don'ts t'ink anyone sanes enough to care, but. . .don'ts want dem tryings anyt'ing wit' us, ja?"

"Ha, ja." Toki crossed his arms. "We just copies whatever everyone else say. Wills be fine."


End file.
